The Cat in the Hat
The Cat in the Hat is the third and final Dr. Seuss Interactive Living Books video, released in August 11, 1997 Plot When Sally and Conrad are bored in their house on a rainy day with their mother leaving them, they think there is nothing to do. Suddenly, a six-foot tall cat wearing a hat comes into their house, telling them that even although it's not very sunny that day, there's still ways to have fun. Their talking fish rejects this idea, but the cat tries to calm him by playing a game he calls "Up-Up-Up With a Fish", in which he balances the fish on an umbrella. After getting even more upset, the cat just says that there's nothing to fear and he'll hold him up high while he balances on a ball. He begins to balance various other objects until he finally can't take it anymore and loses control, causing everything to fall down in the process. The fish suddenly falls down into a teapot, with him entirely upset by the cat's antics. Despite being ordered out of the house, he chooses to stay and bring in a red box, carrying two guys he calls Thing One and Thing Two. He lets them out, revealing two short men in red clothing with crazy blue hair. The fish doesn't trust them, but the Cat in the Hat tries to assure "They are here to have fun on this very, very wet day". Upon learning that their form of fun is flying kites indoors, the fish just gets even less trusted that they're being safe. After bumping their kites all over the place, they soon see that their mother is about to get home. In a desperate attempt, the narrator (Tommy) brings out a butterfly net to catch the things. He is distraught when he sees the two things trapped under his net, and sadly walks out of the house. Although the kids and the fish are glad to see him gone away, they have no clue how to handle the big mess the cat and the things created. Just then, the cat comes back in with a large red vehicle to pick everything up. He gets all of it cleared, and leaves just when their mother walks up to the front door. She then asks them how things went when they were gone, which is something left to the reader to decide how to answer. Living Books Plushies and Kids * The Cat in the Hat (character) * Sally * Conrad * Joan Walden *The Fish *Thing 1 And Thing 2 *The Purple Bird (running gag) *Horton the Elephant (cameo) *The Dish and the Spoon (cameo) Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5A *5B *6 *7 *8 *9 *10A *10B *11 *12 Trivia *This Living Book doesn't feature any mini-games directly accessible from the menu, instead integrates small mini-games within the story, like Green Eggs and Ham. *This Living Book is based on a Seussian guest star reading that Matthew suggested to be read by Wayne Brady. *This is the only Living Books to include two-part pages. *This is also the only Living Books to allow interaction to advance the story, besides just clicking the arrow. It is an alternative option though. *You leave the book when The Cat In The Hat says "Ok". *This is only the third Living Book to exclude a "The End" screen; it ends on a giant question mark and goes back to the menu screen. The only other Living Books to do this are Stellaluna, The New Kid on the Block and D.W. the Picky Eater. *This is the first Living Books game since [[Just Grandma and Me|'Just Grandma and Me']]' V1.0' to not feature any demos nor the sampler anywhere on the disc at all. *From this game to the last game in the series (along with V2 of ''Arthur's Birthday''), the by-line "A Random House/Brøderbund Company Ltd." has since been replaced with "Brøderbund Software, Inc.", likely due to Living Books ending their contract with Random House. * Not counting Arthur's Birthday V2, this is the last Living Books game ever to use the usual jazz animations for the credits. All the animations (except Wizard and Voiceover) were used in this game, making this the only game in the series to use the highest number of credits animations. * This is the third Living Books game to have a character say something other than "Welcome to Living Books!". In this game, the Cat says "This is my Living Book!" . * This game was not planned to be re-released by Wanderful, as Oceanhouse Media already made their own version of the book– which doesn't use the Living Books version. Copies of the CD-Rom for the Living Books version can still be found on some auction sites including eBay. **Software MacKiev once re-released the Living Books version of this game as an app (with different graphics and/or buttons), but it has since been removed from the App Store. Mini-Games The Cat's Balancing Game Make Silly Faces Elephant Puzzle Directions Of Thing 1 And Thing 2 Catch Thing 1 And Thing 2 Category:Living Books Games Category:Books